We're Just A Pair of Screw Ups
by Jayne-san
Summary: I know I'm a screw up, a disappointment to my family - especially my father. He wants me to do something about my life, and I couldn't agree more. I know what I want to do, I do it every day. But he doesn't see that. But there's someone else who's a screw up like me, and that's my childhood friend. I don't own the picture, that is made by the great artist Milady666 so yeah...
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! A new story that I had thought up one night, so you can blame this for my writer's block. Wa-hoo... But yeah. I also promised to upload this tonight for a friend of mine so yeah. Here we are with another story of mine! Let's get this party started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Here we go again.

It's the same thing over and over again; I come home, he yells at me, walks away and I'm left to pick up the pieces of my shattered heart. I know it shouldn't affect me that much, but it does. He's my _father_; no father should tell their child that they're a "screw up" or "disappointment to the family". He calls me a bunch of names and then stalks off into his room to work _more_. How am I supposed to know the rules of the house? You change them every-single-fucking-day!

I remember the days when he used to be kind, shocker right? It was when he was with my mother, Layla Heartfilia, but she left him to "explore the world" because he was somewhat-cruel to her. It tore my father's heart in two, so instead of moping around like a love sick fool he indulged in his work and verbally abused me – sometimes physically too if I didn't listen. I would always cry for my mother to come back, to save me from this hell hole that normal people would call a home. But she never came; she was always off somewhere different, exploring the world.

I know that I could probably call the police, but I know I can't because I love my father _too damn much_. Sometimes I wonder how I can put up with a man like this. All I can hope for is that when I get a man of my own, he's not like my _asshole_ father.

"Dammit Lucy listen to me!" Jude shouts. I don't address him as father anymore, he doesn't deserve the title.

"I am listening," I say with a monotonous tone.

"No you're not," Jude marches up to me and grasps my shoulders with his large, rough hands. I cringe slightly in pain at his tight grip, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"I am," I say loudly. I look into his eyes with a frown on my face. Jude glares at me and removes his hands.

"How many times do I have to tell you to do your chores?" Jude questions.

"Many times," I reply.

"And yet you fail to do them?" He narrows his eyes further at me – if he keeps that up his eyes will get stuck that way.

"I was late leaving school, the teacher wanted my help," It's true, Macao Sensei wanted me to help him sort files for tomorrow's test. He shouldn't be yelling at me, he should be yelling at my teacher.

"I don't care. Do them, now." Jude stomps away from me and goes into his room, slamming the door closed. The pictures on the wall shook slightly at the force, one fell down to the ground and the glass cracked. I walked towards the picture and picked it up, my eyes softening at the sight. It was the last picture my mother, Jude, and I took together. My mother and Jude stood on either side of me with proud smiles on their faces, and I sat in the middle with a huge grin. It was the only picture Jude permitted in his household – sad that I don't even consider this my house too huh?

I walk into my room, still holding the picture, and set it down my desk. Looking at the picture once more I turn around and flop onto my bed face first. I let the first set of tears flow out of my brown eyes. I grab a pillow and stuff my face into it, screaming loudly in frustration.

When I've spent up my energy I shuffle into the bathroom and begin to take my shower. Looking at my reflection in the mirror I sigh, my once lively brown eyes only hold sadness, bags visible underneath them from sleepless nights. I paw at my hair, seeing that it has grown thin from stress. I cover my face with my hands and let the second set of tears fall, knowing that there are more to come.

* * *

I walk into my classroom with a bored look, spotting my seat at the far back near the window. The people inside all chat loudly and joyously, their faces lighting up like a Christmas tree. I crinkle my in disdain and roll my eyes. They seem so carefree, and it sickens me at how they go about life that way.

I sit in my seat and prop my head up with my hand and my elbow on the desk. I look out the window and sigh quietly, the cherry blossoms in the middle yard flow throughout the wind. I often find myself wishing I was one of them, to just fly around and not have a care in the world.

My phone vibrates in my skirt pocket and I pull it out, unlocking my phone I see a text from one of my close friend.

**From: Levy-chan**

**Subject: Are you coming?**

**Hey Lu-chan! Are you coming to the party this weekend? Ya know for my birthday? It wouldn't be the same without you!**

Levy McGarden is a friend of my since childhood, she used to live next door to me but moved farther away because of school. She is always there for me when I need her and is a bookworm, like me. Her crazy attitude plus loving personality makes her irresistible to deny anything – I learned that the hard way. I sigh and type in my response.

**To: Levy-chan **

**Subject: My response**

**I don't know Levy-chan, I can try to come. I wouldn't want to miss your birthday party for the world, so I'll see.**

I set my phone down on my desk and stare at the classroom door. A student with dark blue eyes and black hair steps in, he looks at me and makes his way over. The student sits down at the desk next to me and gives me a small smile. I smile back and face my vibrating phone.

**From: Levy-chan**

**Subject: You have too!**

**Lu-chan you have to come! I need to introduce you to someone too… Ah whatever, just be sure to get there.**

"You know you shouldn't be texting," The person next to me says. I turn my gaze towards him and roll my eyes.

"Class hasn't even started yet," I reply back.

**To: Levy-chan**

**Subject: Beggar -_-**

**Alright, fine, I'll be there. Don't get mad at me if I disappear for a few days though.**

I set my phone down again and sigh. "Who're texting anyways?" The person asks.

"Levy," I say. The boy nods his head once and pulls out a notebook. My phone vibrates once more and I unlock it to see another message from my friend.

**From: Levy-chan**

**Subject: Indeed I am**

**Lol, okay Lu-chan. See you at lunch!**

I smile slightly at the message and type in a response.

**To: Levy-chan**

**Subject: Lunch it is**

**Cya Levy-chan.**

Our teacher walks in as I put away my phone, he stands at his desk and shuffles some papers around. He looks at the class and rubs his balding head. "Good morning class, today I will be giving out your test scores," He says. Some people look at each other in anticipation, other seem to be praying at their desk. I only sigh and drum my nails on my desk.

"I will be calling you up by name, when you are called please come up to my desk," He says.

10 minutes later and multiple sighs of relief I am called up. I feel everyone's stares at my back and the whispers between seat mates. My teacher hands me my paper and gives me a smile. "You need to try harder Heartfilia-san," He says. I bow respectively and walk back to my seat. The black haired boy next to me leans over and looks at my test paper.

"Another D huh?" He asks. I nod my head and stuff the paper into my folder. I put my folder into my backpack and pull out a notebook. The teacher called out the boy next to me to get his paper.

"Gray Fullbuster," the teacher says. Gray stood from his seat and grabs his paper, turning back around he sits in his seat and sighs. He runs his fingers through his hair; a sign that he is troubled.

"What did you get?" I ask curiously. I lean over from my seat and stare at the large red B on his paper. I look at him and he stares back at me, I smile sympathetically and pat his back. "That's not so bad," I say encouragingly. Gray shakes his head and me and lays it on his desk.

"Ur is gonna kill me, and I think Lyon will help her," Gray says pathetically. I try to stifle the giggle bubbling in my throat. Lyon is Gray's older brother; he's a senior at Lamia Scale High School; Ur is Gray's guardian, basically a mother to him since his parents had died in an accident. Lyon and Gray don't really get along; when they were younger they always fought for Ur's affections. It was quite cute at the time, but as they got older they seemed to have developed a love-hate-brother relationship. Gray Fullbuster is known in his family for his lazy nature, outside of his immediate family he's known as the "screw up".

"Ur won't kill you, she loves you too much to do that," I say.

Gray looks at me from the corner of his eye, "What about Lyon?"

"I don't know what to say about him, he's special," I reply. Gray chuckles slightly and lifts his head off the desk. I smile at him and ruffle his hair like I would to a little brother; even though he's older than me by one year.

"He sure is," Gray comments. I smile once again and listen to the teacher as he rambles about history. Halfway throughout his speech my mind began to wander, I absentmindedly chewed on the end of my pencil and stared out the window. I look down at the middle yard and see some students walking to and from class, greeting each other with smiles on their faces. I sigh silently to myself and turn my head towards the front again towards the teacher.

* * *

As I walk through the long corridors of the school a male student with pink hair and a white muffler around his neck comes up behind me and drapes his arm over my shoulder. "Hey Luce," He greets. I turn my head slightly towards him and flash a small smile.

"Hey Natsu," I greet back. Natsu Dragneel is one of my other friends; he's probably the most troubling out of all my friends. Playing pranks on the upper classmen is his specialty, and going to Master Makarov's office too. His bright smile seems to light up anyone's dark world.

"Why do you seem so glum?" He asks curiously. I sigh and bend my head down slightly. Pulling out the folder in my bag I show him my notebook filled with notes. He frowns slightly at the words and shakes his head. I put my notebook back and open the doors to the cafeteria.

"Luce, you really should work on those things," Natsu says to me. I only hum in response and take my seat at a large table with four other people sitting there.

"Hello Lucy," A red-headed female student greets me.

"Hey Erza," I say with a smile. Erza Scarlet is another one of my friends; she's the strictest out of us all. Her ill temper only fuels her fear towards others; except a select few who know her true nature. She's the Student Council President, so of course she would terrify others. She disciplines the delinquents of the school and sometimes the teachers.

"Lu-chan!" A girl with light blue hair yells at me. She jumps up from her seat and hugs me, her head squishing into my large chest. I laugh slightly at her actions and pat her head.

"Hey Levy-chan," I greet.

"Princess, looking beautiful as ever," A boy with orange hair says to me. I only roll my eyes at him.

"Loke," I say sharply. Loke Celeste is an interesting friend of mine, he is the famous playboy of Fairy Tail High School and he once tried to flirt with me. After I had turned him down he decided to be my friend instead, although he tries his advances on me he learned to not try too hard. He's also buddies with Gray, after I knew that fact I nearly passed out because I never knew Gray would hang out with someone like _that_.

"Lucy!" A white haired female yells at me, she also jumps from her seat and attaches herself to me – yeah Levy still hasn't let go.

"Hey Lisanna," I say. Lisanna Strauss is the youngest of three siblings and is a close friend of mine, kind of like Natsu is. We knew each other from Levy when she had invited me over for a sleep over when we were younger, before my mother went on her adventures. She's a kind hearted girl with a love for animals; she works at her family's veterinarian clinic.

"Um, can you let go now?" I ask. The two girls reluctantly let go of me and sit back down in their seats. I sit down across from the others and take out my packed lunch, which wasn't much considering the need to get out of that hell hole – I mean _house_.

"Lucy, you've been coming to school lately without a lot of food for lunch, is something going on?" Erza asks. I shake my head and bite into my lettuce and bologna***** sandwich; I had bought it earlier today on my way to school. Natsu stares intently at my food and raises and eyebrow at me.

"What?" I question him. Natsu just stares; he leans in closer and sniffs my food. I back away from him and give him an odd look. "The hell Natsu, move away!" I yell at him.

"What's wrong with your food? You used to bring pretty big lunches when we were younger," He says. He stops moving closer to me and sits back in his seat with a shrug. I looked down at my pathetic sandwich and lower it to the table. Standing from my seat I walk out of the cafeteria, ignoring the protests of my friends.

* * *

I sit in the large library of the school with an old worn book in my hands. I lean against one of the colored windows on my shoulder, staring out at the vacant street below. I rest my head against the window and sigh quietly; the only sound heard in the library is the occasional sound of paper turning.

A feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn my head lazily towards the person. The person who tapped me is my best friend and childhood friend, Gray Fullbuster.

"Hey Luce, whatcha doin' all alone here?" He asks. He leans on his shoulder against the window and crosses his arms over his broad chest.

"Just thinking," I reply. Gray nods his head and looks out the window.

"May I ask what you are thinking about?" Gray asks. I turn my attention to him and nod my head. Closing the book in my hands I set it on the window sill.

"I was thinking about what Natsu said today at lunch," I say. Gray groans and rubs the heel of his palm into his forehead. "That idiot," He mutters.

"He asked me why I didn't bring large lunches anymore," I blurted out. Gray's eyes widen slightly as he stares at me.

"Why would he ask that?" Gray questions.

I shrug my shoulders slightly, "Probably because I had the lamest lunch ever," I say.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Gray says.

"I had a bologna and lettuce sandwich and a bottle of peach tea," I say. Gray turns his head away from me and covers his mouth with his hand. I narrow my eyes at him and cross my arms over my chest. "Don't laugh," I say sharply. Gray nods his head slightly and tries to look me in the eye; only to fail miserably and laugh.

"Damn, that is the lamest lunch ever," He says in between laughs. I sigh and nod pathetically. "It was," I say. Gray stopped laughing eventually, and suddenly became serious. "Does he know about your mom and dad?" He asks me.

I shook my head, "He doesn't," I say. Gray only nods his head and stares down the rows of books. "Next class is in a couple of minutes," Gray says.

"I know," I reply. Gray turns his head towards me and stares into my eyes. I know he can see the pain and sadness in them; he's the only one who can understand it since he's a screw up like me.

"Are you going?" He asks. I shrug my shoulder indifferently. "Maybe." Gray sighs and chuckles slightly; I smile at him and shake my head. The loud sound of an electronic ringing is heard throughout the school. Gray and I look at each other and we both grab our bags and head out of the library.

We walk through the crowded corridors together, my arm wrapped around his. Gray doesn't seem to mind the touch; his hands are stuffed in his pockets as we walk. We turn the corner and walk into class together. I let go of his arm and walk to my seat, Gray sits behind me.

Our teacher, Gildarts Clive, walks into the classroom, silencing all conversations with his presence. He looks around the class, his eyes searching for someone. His eyes lock with mine and he motions me forward. My heart constricts in pain at my nervousness, I look around to see everyone's eyes on me. Standing from my seat I walk towards him slowly, the clock ticking in the classroom is the only sound heard.

When I reach his desk he pulls out a single sheet of paper. He hands me the paper and sends me a sympathetic smile. I turn on my heels and quickly walk back to my desk, stuffing the paper carelessly into my bag. As the rest of class continues people are staring at me in curiosity, others with pity.

* * *

I knock on the door to Master Makarov's office timidly, hearing his voice on the other side I open the door and step inside. The short old man at the office looks up at me from the papers on his desk, he motions his hand for me to sit down in one of the chairs, and I do.

"Lucy, I'm assuming you know why I called you here," Master Makarov says. I nod my head weakly and swallow the lump in my throat.

"You have been doing terribly for a while now, why is that?" He asks kindly. I look down at my hands and take a deep breath.

"My mother left the household when I was seven years old, she hasn't returned since," I begin. Master Makarov nods his head and places his interlocked hands on his desk.

"My… Jude hasn't been kind to me since then. I'm sorry if I am failing," I say. I stand from my seat and bow deeply to him. I stand up straight again and sit back down, the look on Master Makarov's face is pure surprise.

"Just fix it, or else I will be contacting your father," Master Makarov says. I inwardly growl at the choice of his words. Nodding my head respectively I stand from the seat and exit the office.

* * *

**One Week Later**

When I come home from school Jude stands on the porch with three large duffle bags. I slow down my approach and stand a few feet away from him. In his hand is a white sheet of paper. My heart nearly stops as I recognize the paper from just a week ago. "_Just fix it, or else I will be contacting your father._" Master Makarov's words echo in my head.

"Lucille Heartfilia," Jude begins. Lucille is my real name; Lucy is just a nickname my mother came up with. "What is the meaning of this?" He asks as he thrusts the paper in front of him. I swallow thickly, choosing my words carefully as I examine his angry form.

"I-It's a piece of paper from school," I say uncertain.

"I know that, but why on Earth am I getting this?" He asks irritated.

"I-I don't know," I manage to stammer out. Jude marches forward toward me and grabs the collar of my shirt.

"Like hell you don't! Lucille how many times do I have to tell you to do your studies?" He shouts at me. I turn my head slightly away from him and close my eyes. His breath reeks of alcohol.

"Many times," I say quietly. Jude lets go of my shirt, his chest heaving in rage. He raises his hand in the air and strikes my cheek. I stumble backwards and on reflex I put my palm to my stinging face. I stare up at him in fear, my eyes holding unshed tears.

_Don't cry, don't cry!_

But it's already too late, a tear slides on my swollen cheek. Jude's eyes do not waver at the pitiful sight, he only seems angrier. "Get out of my house, I will not house a failure," He says coldly to me. He goes back up to the porch and grabs the duffle bags and then he throws them at me. I barely have time to catch them before they slam into my body and knock me down onto the pavement. He opens the door to the house, looking behind him one more time before slamming the door closed.

I quickly stand up and wipe my wet face, sniffling loudly I grab the bags and drag them through the darkening streets of Magnolia. I look behind myself one last time at the now cold looking home, a lone tear escapes my eye once again and I wipe it off my face. Turning forward I march forward and try my best to forget about the man that _used_ to be my father.

* * *

The street lamp flickered on by the park bench I sat on. I looked up at saw the many bugs flying around it, touching it and burning to the ground. "Idiot bugs," I mutter, "If you get too close to the light you'll get burned," I say. I sigh and rest my head on my hands and my elbows on my knees. I stare out into the impending darkness of the lone streets, only being lit by the street lights.

I look down at my hand and begin counting the events that I've had so far, "First my father yells at me a week ago," I put up one finger, "Then I basically failed my test that same day," I put up a second finger, "Natsu pointed out my mediocre lunch," I put up a third finger, "Then today Jude kicks me out of the house." I put up a fourth and final finger. My eyes begin to water and tears drop onto my legs. My body is shaking with sobs as I cover my face. "My life is so pathetic," I choke out in between sobs.

"How so?" A voice startles me out of my crying and I whip my head in the direction. I look up and come face to face with my childhood best friend; Gray Fullbuster. I wrap my arms around his waist and sob into his chest. He seems startled at first, but eventually I feel his arms wrap comforting around my head. He moves his body and sits on the bench with me.

I'm still crying, even as he moves me onto his lap. He rocks me back and forth and says comforting words to me. I can't seem to register what he's saying, but I feel lighter. I wipe my red nose with the sleeve of my sweater and look up at Gray's worried face.

"I-I'm sorry I cried on you," I say weakly. The corner of Gray's lips curl upward and he chuckles slightly.

"Don't worry Lucy-Lu," He replies. I pout at the nickname since childhood and pinch his cheek.

"I said don't call me Lucy-Lu anymore Gray-Bear," I say. Gray tries to detach my hand from his cheek but fails, knowing that he can't win against me when I have his cheek.

"Okay, I'm sobby," He says. I release his cheek and his rubs his hand over it. "Jeez Lucy, I swear you have Erza's strength at times!" He exclaims. I laugh lightly and pat his chest.

"Then you should be equally scared of me," I say and give him a cheeky smile. I wince slightly because of my swollen cheek and on reflex I put my hand up to my cheek. Gray's eyes begin to worry again and he removes my hand, he narrows his eyes in the dark and moves us closer to the light to see better. A small gasp escapes his lips and I look down slightly.

"Lucy, who did this to you?" He asks worriedly. I swallow thickly and contemplate my answer. _Should I tell him I got hit by him and kicked out too?_ I think to myself.

"Lucy, you can trust me, I won't tell anyone," He says reassuringly and gives me a small smile. I nod my head and take a deep breath.

"Jude," I say.

"What! Him! But isn't he your father?" Gray shouts. I cover my ears and shake my head frantically.

"He's not my father anymore!" I shout back at him. Gray looks taken aback by my statement but he lowers his head and his bangs cover his eyes. "Where is he?" He says in a dangerous tone. I quickly grab hold of his shoulders and put enough force on them to hold him down; temporarily.

"Gray, you can't beat him," I say.

"But he has no right to slap you!" He shouts at me, finally looking up. In his eyes I see pain, so much pain. My features soften slightly and I hug him tightly. Immediately Gray wraps his arms around my small frame and holds me close to him. "Gray, please don't make the matter worse by trying to beat him," I say into his shoulder.

"How much worse could they get?" He says dryly. I release him from the hug and look him in the eyes.

"I wouldn't be accepted back into his house," I say. Gray's eyes widen and begin filling with rage.

"He kicked you out too?!" He shouts. He moves me off of his lap and quickly stands, his head whipping back and forth. I quickly stand up and hold his arm. "Gray calm down," I say.

"No, no I can't be calm. That… _monster_ slaps you, and then kicks you out of the only place you can live at. How the hell can I be calm?" Gray's voice grows louder at the end, ending in a shout. I close my eyes out of reflex from Jude's loud voice and cover my ears. Gray's demeanor changes quickly and he looks down at me.

"Lu I'm sorry for yelling, I just can't stand it," He confesses. I only nod my head. He grabs my wrists and lowers them from my ears; he then tilts my head up with his hand to look into his eyes.

"Since you have no home, you can live with me," He says with a charming smile. I quickly shake my head and wave my hands frantically in front of my body.

"No, no, no! I couldn't do that to do, no I _can't_ do that to you. You're my friend, not my guardian," I say. Gray only laughs at my antics and grabs my moving arms; he pulls me into his body again and wraps his arms loosely around my waist.

"Lucy-Lu, I'm more than willing to help a friend out." I ignore the nickname part, but my hearts seems to be beating erratically in my chest. A pink dust covers my cheeks as I look up at him and give a small nod. Gray grins happily and releases me; he grabs my three bags and begins walking down the street. I stay standing, rooted in my spot.

Gray cranes his neck at me and grins, "Well what are you waiting for? C'mon!" He shouts. I quickly nod and run off towards him, grabbing one of the duffle bags and walking beside him.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter for my new story _We're Just A Pair of Screw Ups_.**

***Bologna is pronounced BA-lo-NI not BA-log-NA. It's a fake piece of meat and I used to bring those types of sandwiches to school.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! I'm trying to make all of my chapters at least 5,000 words long, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT Hiro-motherfluffing fabulous-Mashima owns it.**

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode," Gray says as he opens the door to his apartment. I thank him and walk inside. The apartment isn't too big or too small; just the perfect size for one or two people. A large black couch sits in front of his flat screen TV, a glass coffee table in front of the couch, a small kitchen attached to the living room with a bar countertop in front and a glass sliding door that leads out to the balcony. I see a set of stair that disappears upstairs; I assume that's where the bedrooms and bathroom is at. The entire apartment has a clean feeling, the white and gray walls seem to make it look like a bachelor pad than a teenager's apartment.

Gray walks past me and drops my bags next to the couch, he motions me forward and I comply and do the same as him. Gray situates himself on the couch and I sit on the far end from him, he picks up the remote control for the TV and turns his on; landing on a random channel with cartoons on it.

"I thought you lived with Ur?" I ask.

"I used too, but after Ultear moved out I moved out too, she was 18 by the way," Gray says. Ultear Milkovich is Gray's older sister; she was rarely around us when we were little. She can be a pain to Gray but to me she's like the big sister I never had – literally. I nod my head in understanding and lean back into the couch comfortably. Gray glances over at me and scoots closer; I pay no mind to him and watch the show. Looking at the clock above the TV I gasp and jump up from my seat.

"It's nearly midnight!" I shout at Gray. Gray rubs the back of his head sheepishly and grins at me.

"Yeah I know," He says. I cross my arms over my chest and stomp my food angrily.

"How come you didn't tell me? I need to get situated if I'm gonna live here," I say. I grab my three bags and trudge up the stairs. Gray follows closely behind me and shows me to my room.

"I'm right across the hall so don't hesitate to ask for anything, the bathroom is on the far end. It's spacious but I don't think you'll want to share with me," Gray chuckles slightly and my cheeks suddenly feel slightly warmer. I nod my head in thanks and open my bedroom door and close it behind me. I flick on the switch for the lights and look around. The room has light blue colored walls and one dark purple wall where the bed lay against. The large bed had black and silver sheets, near it stood a maroon wooden colored side table, a large dresser sat on the other side of the room with a large mirror above it, a small door led to the closet and a desk by the window. I walked over to the large bed and threw my bags on it. I jump on the bed and bounce slightly on the soft mattress. I quickly erase my childish side when a knock sound on my door. "Come it," I say loudly. Gray steps inside with only pajama pants on. I try my best to not ogle his delectable body. "Lucy I came in here to give you a toothbrush," Gray says as he tosses me the toothbrush. I catch it with one hand and smile in thanks. He smiles back and walks towards me.

_Oh no what is he going to do now?!_ I shout frantically in my head.

Gray bends down to my level and gives me a brief, tight hug. Before I can react he's already let go and I miss the feeling all too much. He tucks a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear and smiles warmly at me. "I'm glad you're safe now Lu," he says. Gray straightens up and walks out of my room and closes the door.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and fall backwards on my new bed. I cover my eyes and try to subdue the oncoming tears; not tears of sadness or pain – God no not those – they are tears of joy.

"I'm glad I'm safe too Gray."

* * *

The next morning I woke up I turn over in my bed, feeling for the alarm clock that is always on the bedside table. Feeling nothing I crack open my eyes and don't identify my surroundings. I rub my eyes from the sleep and look around, finally seeing that my curtains have been opened recently. I stretch in my bed and yawn loudly.

I drag myself out of bed and grab my duffle bags. Searching through one I find my toiletries and head towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. I knock softly on the door, hearing nothing on the other end I walk inside. I strip my pajama clothes and turn on the shower and step inside. I hum softly to myself as I lather the soap onto my body.

All too soon the shower runs cold and I step out and grab my towel. I dry my body with the towel and put on my clothes. I look at myself in the full length mirror in the bathroom and turn sideways. I have on a black thick strapped tank top and grey cotton shorts on. I keep my hair down to let it air dry; it goes only inches past my shoulders.

I step out of the bathroom and put my bag back into my room. Walking downstairs the aroma of cooked food wafts the air. I sigh dreamily and walk towards the kitchen. Gray has his back turned to me and has on an apron tied around his waist. I also notice that he has on a white tank top, black basketball shorts and white sandals. I sit on th stool at the kitchen bar and tap my nails on the marble top.

"Mornin' Gray," I greet him. Gray turns around and sends me a half smile.

"Morning Lucy, how'd you sleep?" He asks me. I cock my head to the side and look up at the ceiling. I smile brightly at him, showing my pearly white teeth.

"I slept great, first time in months where I don't wanna get up," I say enthusiastically. Gray chuckles and returns to his cooking. I lean over the marble counter top and to the side to see what he is cooking.

"What are you cooking?" I ask.

"Bacon, eggs, and strawberry pancakes," he replies. I clap my hands together excitedly.

"I love strawberry pancakes! Mom used to make them all the time when I was younger," I say. Gray smiles at me and moves the pan to the counter. He takes out two plates and places the food on them. He places my plate on the counter in front of me and sets his plate next to mine.

I grab my fork and dig in. I hum in satisfaction at the taste of homemade food. "This is delicious," I say. Gray grins sheepishly at me and shovels a fork full of food in his mouth. I giggle slightly and continue eating.

Once breakfast is finished I help Gray wash the dishes. He washes them and I dry them. "We make a good team," Gray says. I nod my head and hum in reply. When we have finished washing and drying dishes we both go into the living room to watch TV. Gray sits near the arm of the couch and rests his elbow on it and his head on his palm, I lean against Gray's arm slightly.

I laugh slightly at the image of the cat getting hit on the head with a large wooden mallet by a mouse. "What's this show called again?" I ask.

"Tom and Jerry," Gray replies. I nod my head and turn my body on its side and hold Gray's arm close to me. Gray looks over at me peculiarly but he shrugs his shoulders and does nothing to move his arm. A ring on his apartment door startles us both and we jump up from our position. Gray walks to the door and I follow closely behind him. He looks through the peep hole and sighs shaking his head. Opening the door I see a head of black hair and a women's voice.

"Gray Fullbuster! I get an email from your school saying you failed another test?" The woman shouts at him. The woman marches past Gray and into the house. Her eyes widen in recognition and she charges at me, enveloping me in a bear hug. "Lucy! It's so great to see you again," she says.

"Hello Ur-san," I say. Ur is Gray's guardian parent – I spoke about her briefly before, so you must remember her.

"How are you?" She asks me with a smile.

"I'm fine," I reply. She nods her head and turns her attention to Gray. Gray raises an eyebrow at her and stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Now tell me, do I have to tutor you?" Ur asks. Gray frantically shakes his head and walks towards me and stands next to me. He places his elbow on my shoulder and looks straight at Ur. Ur crosses her arms over her chest and stares at the two of us. Her eyes widen slightly and she turns her full gaze at me.

"Lucy, not to be rude but, what are you doing over here?" Ur asks. Gray and I look at each other, then back at her.

"Umm... Ur-san, you have to promise to not tell anyone, especially not…" I trail off, not being able to finish my sentence.

"Just don't tell Jude," Gray finishes for me. Ur raises a skeptical eyebrow at him and gives an uncertain nod.

"The reason I'm here is because Gray has offered to house me here because I was kicked out of his house, I have accepted the offer so I'm living here," I say nervously. Ur's eyes widen in surprise, then quickly into anger.

"What did you do to get kicked out?" She asks through clenched teeth.

"I have been… I haven't been doing well in school and Master Makarov contacted my father and sent him a sheet of my grades. He kicked me out the moment I got home and…" I look off to the side and wrap my arms around my body.

"What else happened?" Ur questions me. I shake my head slightly and mutter a small 'no'. Ur sighs and walks over to Gray and I. She envelopes us both in a hug and I gladly wrap my arms around her as well. Gray wraps his arms around Ur and I and we all bend our heads down together.

"I'm glad Gray gave you a house to live in, and I accept it. If you need anything at all just call me okay?" Ur says to me. I nod my head and a tear slides down my cheek.

"Thank you."

* * *

Before Ur left she asked us if the Fullbuster family could come over tonight for dinner and for them to get acquainted with me living with Gray. Gray had told Ur that it was alright and we both left the apartment to shop for dinner tonight.

"How will we get to the market?" I ask as we step out of the elevator.

"I have a truck in the apartment complex basement garage, we can drive there," Gray replies. I nod my head and follow him through the garage in the basement. He clicks his car locater and a black truck in front of us blinks its lights. Gray steps into the driver seat and I get into the passenger side.

Gray drives out of the garage and onto the street. I roll down my window and let the wind blow in my face. I smile softly to myself and sigh quietly. When we arrive at the grocery store I race inside and grab a cart. Gray follows behind me slowly as I go through the aisles picking up the ingredients. "Slow down will ya? It's just my family," Gray mumbles. I turn my attention towards him with my eyes narrowed.

"I know it's 'just your family' but I can't slow down. I want to show your family that I won't be a burden to you," I say.

"You aren't a burden Lu, alright?" Gray says to me and places a hand on my shoulder. I nod my head slightly and continue walking through the aisle with Gray following behind me.

When we reach check out the cashier stares at the cart full of food and rings it up speedily. In total we spent only $132, but Gray _had_ to freak out about the price and try to _negotiate_ – pleading and whining – the cashier to lower the price. "Gray calm down," I say quietly to him. We are attracting attention and I don't like it, not one bit.

"Calm down? Lucy I don't spend this much money on myself," He says.

"This is for your family; I'll get a job and pay you back later. All of it," I say to him sternly. Gray sighs in defeat and gives the cashier a large sum of money. Grabbing our bags we walk out of the grocery store and put them in the trunk of the car.

We arrive back at the apartment fairly quickly and unload all of the groceries. Walking inside we drop them on the kitchen counter and put the food away. Sometime later Gray and I both head to our rooms. I grab the black duffle bags and _finally_ unpack. Folding my – now wrinkled – clothes and placing them into my dresser.

I finish faster than I expected so I lie back on my bed and rest for a while. I hear a knock on my door and I jump up from the bed and walk towards it. Opening the door I am greeted with the sight of Gray staring sternly at me. "Umm, hey Gray…" I say nervously.

"Don't hey me," He says sharply. "Get down in the kitchen and help me cook." He turns on his heels and walks down the hall to the kitchen. I scurry down behind him and quickly put my hair up in a bun. I grab an apron and tie it around my waist, out of the corner of my eye I see Gray chopping some vegetables. "Stir the pot," Gray orders me.

"Yes sir," I salute to him jokingly and began to stir the pot. "What're you making?" I ask.

"Vegetable soup with grilled cutlet chicken," Gray replies coolly. I nod my head and hum in anticipation.

"I bet it'll be good," I say.

"It better be, I'm making use of all those ingredients you bought," Gray says and chuckles slightly. I feel my cheeks warm slightly and I turn my head away and stare at the pot. "How long am I supposed to stir this?" I ask. Gray finishes chopping and dumps the vegetables in the pot.

"I'll stir now, you season the chicken," Gray orders. I nod my head determinedly and take out the chicken from the fridge. Searching through his spice rack I find what I need and take them all out.

I easily season both sides of the cutlet chicken and search for a large pan. Once I have found that I pour a small amount of oil in it and lay the chicken carefully in it. I lean back against the bar counter and wipe a trickle of sweat off of my face. Gray turns his head sideways at me while stirring the pot. "You done?" he asks me. I nod my head and he covers the pot with the lid.

"Well I guess we can rest for now," Gray says. I nod again and hum in response.

"Hey Gray, do you think your family will stay long enough for me to make a desert for them?" I ask.

"Yeah I think so," Gray says, "What do you want to make?"

"Maybe just a small fruity parfait with lemon zest and cinnamon on top," I reply. Gray licks his lips and I laugh slightly.

"That sounds good, want me to help?" He offers. I shake my head and wave my hand at him.

"No, no. You've done too much already. I can do that myself," I reply. Gray nods his head and walks out of the kitchen. I follow after him and we both sit on the couch. I grab a magazine off of the coffee table and flip through it, my eyes skimming over the pages. Gray watches TV with his arm lying over the side of the couch. I sigh slightly as my eyes begin to close slowly, eventually my world becomes dark and I indulge myself in a small nap.

* * *

I am awoken by someone shaking me. I slowly open my eyes and stretch my arms above my head letting out a loud un-lady-like yawn.

"Lu wake up," Gray says to me. I wave my hands in front of my body and sit up.

"How long was I asleep for?" I ask and scratch my head.

"Only an hour," Gray says. My eyes widen and I jump off the couch. Looking at the time I see that I only have an hour left to make my desert for Gray's family. I scramble off the couch and run into the kitchen. Yanking open the fridge I take out a variety of fruit and I look for the frozen vanilla yogurt. Finding them I place them all on the counter and get to work.

Gray hovers over my shoulder as he watches me chop the fruit. "When did you learn to make this?" He asks me curiously.

"I looked it up online once for middle school, we had to make desert for food day," I reply. I hear Gray hum and walk over to the bar.

"Am I allowed a taste-testing?" He asks.

I shrug my shoulders, "Maybe." The conversation goes dead and I continue working. I grab a small bowl and put some of the frozen vanilla yogurt in the bowl and lay the fruit in a decorative manner on top. I clap my hands together and smile slightly. I put the parfait into the freezer and turn around.

I walk towards the kitchen bar counter and rest my head on it. "I'm pooped," I say tiredly. Gray ruffles my hair.

"Then rest, we got another…" He looks at the clock, "Thirty minutes." I nod my head and lug my body up the stairs. Reaching my room I open the door and close it behind me. When I reach my bed I flop onto it and roll onto my side. I close my eyes and let sleep take over – again.

* * *

I open my eyes and look over at the clock on the wall. _Ten minutes until they get here_. I stretch my body and get out of bed. I look down at my clothes, cringing slightly as my clothes held the smell of food. I go to my drawer and pull out another set of clothes and make my way to the bathroom. I put my ear closely to the door, hearing nothing I open it and step inside.

My eyes widen at the sight before me; Gray, without a shirt on, or _pants_ and is in just his _boxers_! He looks up at me with his hands on the band of his boxers and becomes red in the face. I open my mouth and try to speak but no words come out, closing my mouth I run out of the bathroom and yell, "Sorry!"

When I get back to my room I slam the door closed and put my hand over my chest. My heart is going extremely fast, I can even hear my heart beat in my ears. I take deep breaths as I try to calm my heart. When my heart slows down I strip out of my clothes and put on my other ones. I stand in front of the mirror above my dresser to see if the outfit is fine for dinner. I'm wearing black leggings and a grey large sweater with the word "DKNY" in black on the front. I look through my shoes in the closet and pull out a pair of brown leather strapped sandals.

I cautiously open my door and look down the hallway. Seeing no sign of Gray I step out and close my door. I walk down the stairs and go to the kitchen. On the stove is the pan of chicken cutlet that I had seasoned and the pot of soup that Gray had made. I look in the fridge and find a large bottle of sparkling water; I grab it and set it on the counter. I look through the overhead cabinets for some drinking glasses, finding none I go upstairs toward Gray's room.

I knock on the door and waited for him to call me in. Hearing his voice on the other side I open the door and peer inside. "Um… Gray, where do you keep your drinking glasses?" I ask timidly. Gray sits up off of his bed and walks out of his room; I follow behind him and watch him take out five drinking from the cabinet above his fridge.

"Oh, so that's where they were," I say quietly.

"Yeah, so now you know," He replies. Gray sets the glasses on the counter and turns around facing me. He runs his finger through his hair and sighs.

"Sorry about the bathroom thing," He murmurs.

"No, no, I should be apologizing I didn't knock," I say as I look down at my feet. He nods his head and sticks out his hand. I look up at him, and then his hand and I take it and shake his hand gently.

"We good?" He asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," I say and I smile at him. He smiles in reply and the doorbell goes off. We both go to the door and he opens it. A woman with long black hair and a boy with spiky white hair stand on either side of Ur. The woman with long black hair smiles widely and lunges at me, enveloping me into a bear hug.

"Lucy it's so great to see you! I haven't seen you since we were little," the woman says enthusiastically.

"Nice to see you too Ultear," I reply with a smile. Ultear Milkovich is Gray's older sister – I mentioned her before no?

"Hey Lucy," the boy with spiky white hair says to me.

"Hey Lyon," I say. Lyon Vastia is Gray's older brother – they all have different last names because their all adopted, except for Ultear, which is Ur's real child.

"Oh please come in," I say hurriedly. The three Fullbusters walk inside and immediately went towards the kitchen.

Okay then, I guess they're hungry.

Gray and I follow after them and walk into the kitchen. Gray sat down with his family and I go into the cabinet to get the bowls, spoons, forks, and knives. Finding them I take out five and set them down on the counter and open the lid to the pot. The smell wafts into my nose and the others.

"Lucy-chan what type of soup is that?" Ultear asks.

"Vegetable soup," I reply back. I grab the ladle and pour some soup in each bowl. I grab plates and put the chicken on them, and then I set them out in front of each person. "I hope you enjoy the dinner, Gray did a good job with the soup," I say shyly. Ur took a sip from her soup and hummed in joy.

"It's delicious!" Ur exclaims. She reaches over and hugs Gray from the side. Gray's cheeks tinted pink lightly and he looked off to the side. Lyon was next to taste the food, he took a bite of his chicken and his eyes widen at the taste.

"This is great, who made it?" Lyon asks Gray and I. Gray and I look at each other and I point at myself. "I did," I say quietly.

"It's great, you should cook for our house more often Lucy," Lyon says and digs into his food more.

"Lucy-chan, sit down and each your food, don't want it to get cold," Ultear says and wags a finger at me. I nod my head and sit down at my seat next to Gray. Gray gives me a small smile and begins eating.

Throughout dinner Ur kept telling me stories of when Gray was younger. I laugh slightly at her story of Gray during winter.

"I swear that boy is immune to cold, him and Lyon both went out there in only shorts. When they came inside they were freezing! I thought I was going to have a heart attack," Ur says with a sigh and glares at the two boys in question. Lyon and Gray both look down at their food and shovel it into their mouths. I laugh slightly at the sight.

_I don't think they think of me as a burden_.

* * *

When Gray's family left I went into my room and collapsed on my bed. I hear Gray knock on my door and I yell for him to come in. He comes in and sits on the edge of my bed. I turn my head slightly and look up at him.

"So how did I do?" I ask nervously. Gray rubs his chin and hums in thought.

"I think you did well, they really enjoyed your cooking," Gray says thoughtfully. I give him a tired smile and closed my eyes slightly. "I see you're tired, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget we got school," Gray says to me. I nod my head weakly and move to the head of my bed and get under the covers.

"Not changing?" He asks me with an eyebrow raised. I shake my head and pull the sheets up to my neck. I hear Gray sigh and I feel the weight going off of my bed. Before my mind goes into its deep depths I feel something soft on my forehead, and a voice saying "Good night Lucy-Lu."


End file.
